


A Big Pumpkin

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea has a bit of trouble





	A Big Pumpkin

Andrea and Gigi had already purchased several pumpkins this October, and they'd carved each one of them. Truthfully, carving them proved to be more fun than anticipated. They'd make a mess and joke around while carving, starting off with simple jack-o-lantern designs, then progressing toward more intricate designs. To absolutely no one's surprise, Andrea proved to be especially good at carving. And, as the days went on, he had made the decision that he really wanted to challenge himself. 

After an intense Google searching session, Andrea finally came across a very detailed and difficult stencil of a scene from the infamous Nightmare Before Christmas, and had immediately set his mind to carving it. 

So, off he and Gigi went to find another pumpkin. Again. This had to have been the fifteenth pumpkin, as far as Gigi knew, and while he questioned Andrea's motives, he was truthfully just happy to see his lover so excited. He was happy to pick up another pumpkin with him if he got to see that crooked, painfully awkward, yet entirely awkward grin of Andrea's. 

“Do any fit your standards?” Gigi remarked as they weaved through the row of pumpkins. He could practically feel the owner of this little farm staring daggers at them, wondering what the hell they were doing back here.

Andrea shook his head a bit, brows furrowing as he looked around. He was focused now. Gigi wasn't going to get a word out of him, but that just made him grin, amused by the sight. 

He continued to walk around seemingly aimlessly with Andrea until the slightly younger Italian stopped and pointed a finger toward a rather large pumpkin. 

“That one.” He declared without so much as a second thought. 

Gigi knew full well that a such a small man like Andrea couldn't pick up a large pumpkin like the one he'd decided on, but he was still going to tease him. “Go on, grab it, then.”

Andrea glanced back at Gigi over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. He knew what he was doing, and he wasn't going to let him win. “Alright, fine.” He mumbled, bending down and trying his very best to lift up the oversized pumpkin. He grunted as he heaved it into his arms, clearly struggling a fair bit, but he turned back to Gigi, trying to be proud of this accomplishment despite feeling like he was going to drop the pumpkin any second now. “Let's go.” He nodded toward Gigi. 

Gigi was trying his very best to contain his laughter, but he was still grinning like a fool at Andrea. He shook his head, and moved to take the pumpkin from him, chuckling as Andrea simply handed it over, admitting defeat. “I'll take it. It's too big for you. It was amusing watching you struggle to pick it up, though. Definitely worth it.”

“Shut up and walk.”


End file.
